SasuSaku: Broken A Forbidden Vampire Love Story
by Aerisuke
Summary: 19-year-old Sakura Haruno was a new student at Konoha Gakuen. But when she met a vampire, Sasuke Uchiha, she didn't expect to fall in love with a vampire like him. R&R Please!
1. Prologue

SasuSaku: Broken Prologue.

**(Note: Hey everyone, this is Aerisuke here. I thought I might want to try out something a little bit different tonight. I've been thinking about this a lot for the last few days. Since I did my SasuSaku version of Twilight, and I got almost a lot of bad comments on that story... except for the people who thought it was good. But... I don't know if I should do a remake of my SasuSaku version of Twilight and New Moon. Anyways, please tell me what you think. Also, this story, "SasuSaku: Broken" is a little bit based on Twilight but except it's similar. And no, this is not a remake of my SasuSaku version of Twilight. This is just something I wanted to try out. I was also inspired by the Vampire Knight Guilty Kiss Scene. And I admit... although that kiss scene was creepy, it was actually pretty good and romantic scene. Anyways, please enjoy the story!)**

Story:  
19-year-old Sakura Haruno was a new student at Konoha Gakuen. But when she met a vampire, Sasuke Uchiha, she didn't expect to fall in love with a vampire like him. R&R Please!

_Have you ever fallen in love with a vampire?_

_I have._

_Hello... my name is Sakura Haruno._

_About two years ago, I fell in love... wirh a vampire. His name... was Sasuke Uchiha._

_That's right. I was in love with a vampire... like him._

_However... there was a law in Konoha... that forbade humans to fall in love with vampires. Anotherwords, I was forbidden... to fall in love with a vampire like Sasuke. Why? Because I was a human._

_But... I didn't care what anyone else would think. All I wanted... was to be with Sasuke._

_But... not only was Sasuke a vampire... but so was his vampire family... and friends._

_His mother, Mikoto... his father, Fugaku... his brother, Itachi... his master, Orochimaru... his best friend, Suigetsu... his other best friend, Jugo... Orochimaru's right-hand-man, Kabuto... Sasuke and Itachi's uncle, Madara... and Sasuke's own vampire and non-human girlfriend, Karin... were all vampires._

_When I first met Sasuke... he frightened me at first... because... because of the way that he used to act cruel toward me. At first... he didn't like my scent... because I was a human. But... then... as I started to spend more time with him... and as he and I became friends... our friendship... had turned into a blossoming romance._

_But... however... my mother, Tsunade, and Sasuke's whole vampire family had forbidden our love for each other. Bur Sasuke and I didn't care... all we ever wanted... was to be together... and have a new life._

_Then... there was a big war... between the vampires... and the humans. Almost a lot of people... had lost their lives. After the war was over, Sasuke and I decided to elope... by escaping the town of Konoha... and to start our new life together... as vampires._

_And so... I will tell you... about... our forbidden vampire love story... and how it was... broken._

_~ Opening Song Sequence ~_

_I wanted you to know  
I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain, away  
I keep your photograph  
And i know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And i don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore

The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm Broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away  
You don't feel me anymore

_~ Seether & Amy Lee (lead singer from Evanescence): Broken ~_


	2. Chapter 1: New School, New Life

SasuSaku: Broken (A Forbidden Vampire Love Story) Chapter 1: New School, New Life.

**(Note: Hey guys, it's Aerisuke here. I know that some of you were waiting for the next chapter of SasuSaku: Broken (A Forbidden Vampire Love Story) to come out, but I've been so busy lately. Heck, sometimes if I've been so busy, it's like I don't have time to write stories anymore because school's in the way, and personal family business too. Anyways, enough about that. Ladies and gentleman... I give you Chapter 2 of SasuSaku: Broken (A Forbidden Vampire Love Story). Hope you all enjoy it as much as I did!)**

It was the first day of school, and I, Sakura Haruno, was on my way to my new school, Konoha Gakuen, which was a high school that was like every other school that I had ever seen before.

My father, Jiraiya, had passed away about a year ago after he was tragically killed by his old student, Yahiko.

So it was stated in his will... that I'd go to school here at Konoha Gakuen.

Although I kind of missed my old friends back at my old high school, I had a feeling I was going to like this one.

There were a few people that I remembered from my old high school, and a few other friends that I had known since childhood... like Naruto Uzumaki for example.

You see with Naruto, he always fell head over heels with me.

But, sadly, I always rejected him because of him being an idiot.

So, he would try to come up with ways of trying to make me change my mind.

For example, Hinata Hyuga. Hinata Hyuga was a girl who also secretly fell in love with Naruto.

But sadly, she was too shy to reveal her feelings for him.

Until finally she confessed her love for him, that's when Naruto and Hinata started going out... in order to make me jealous! I mean, seriously! Isn't that the dumbest thing you've ever heard?

Well, anyways, you didn't want to hear what was going on in my old life now, did you? Well then, on to the real story!

I was riding on a bus to Konoha Gakuen. As I was looking out the window on the bus, I was afraid that no one would like me. Just thinking about it made me have butterflies in my stomach.

But... that first day at Konoha Gakuen... would soon change... because today... would be the day... when I would finally meet Sasuke Uchiha.

As the bus dropped me off at school, I saw Naruto talking with Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, look. It's Sakura." said Hinata.

Naruto then turned his head to see me walking towards them.

"Sakura-chan!" cried Naruto as he ran to give me a big hug.

"Good morning, Naruto. How are you today?" I asked with a smile while looking at Naruto.

"How am I today? How am I today? Why, I'm as energetic as ever! Yeah! Believe it!" cried Naruto as he stuck out his fist in the air with a grin.

"Uh... yeah. Hey Hinata." I said while walking towards Hinata.

"Good morning, Sakura. How are you today?" asked Hinata.

"A little nervous." I replied

"Oh, don't worry, Sakura. Everyone always gets nervous when it's their first day at a new school. I know I was nervous when I first came here." said Hinata.

"But, Hinata, how long have you and Naruto been students at Konoha Gakuen?" I asked.

"For about two years now. Naruto and I are in 11th Grade, so in the next school year, we're graduating in June after we reach 12th Grade. Speaking of grade, what grade are you in, Sakura?" asked Hinata.

"Well, I graduated in 9th and 10th grade back at my old school. But then after my dad died last year, it was stated in his will that I would go to school here." I answered.

**(Note: Sakura's in 11th grade.)**

"Are you nervous?" asked Hinata.

"A little." I replied.

"I have a feeling that we're going to become great friends, Sakura." said Hinata.

"Hinata, I've known you and Naruto and maybe a few people since childhood. It's not like I'm meeting you guys the first time, you know." I said.

"Right. My mistake. Anyways, let's go to class." said Hinata.

"But, I have to get a yellow paper for my classes." I said.

"Oh right. Well, do you want one of us to go with you?" asked Hinata.

"Well, I'd prefer going with Naruto. Hinata, just go to class and we'll be there, alright?" I asked with a smile.

"Alright, Sakura. Well, see you in Advisory." said Hinata.

"Yeah. See you there. Come on Naruto. Let's go." I said looking at Naruto.

"But, Sakura-chan, I'm supposed to lead you." said a confused Naruto.

"Oh. Right. Sorry. Well, let's go." I said.

"Right." said Naruto as we headed into the Administrator's Office.

_At the Administrator's Office..._

When we went inside the Administrator's Office, we saw Baki at the counter. Baki was Gaara's, Kankuro's, and Temari's sensei. But Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro shared the same Homeroom with Hinata, Naruto, and me.

"Baki-sensei, this is Sakura Haruno, the new student of Konoha Gakuen." said Naruto.

"Oh, so you're the new student, huh, Miss Haruno?" asked Baki as he looked at me.

"Please. I'd rather be called Sakura." I said. I didn't like anyone calling me by my last name... only by my first name.

"Alright Sakura. Here's your yellow paper for your new classes. Naruto, take Sakura to Advisory." said Baki as he looked at Naruto.

"Yes Baki-sensei." said Naruto as he led me to Advisory.

When Naruto and I got to advisory, he introduced me to their advisory teacher, Kakashi Hatake.

"Kakashi-sensei, this is Sakura Haruno, the new student." said Naruto.

"Hmm, so you're Sakura Haruno, huh?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes. That's me." I responded.

"Okay Sakura. Go sit next to Naruto and Hinata over there." said Kakashi as Naruto and I ended up sharing a table with Hinata. Then, right next to us, I saw... him... Sasuke Uchiha... with his non-human and vampire girlfriend, Karin.

"Um, Naruto? Who are those guys?" I asked while looking at Naruto.

"Oh. Them? That's Team Hawk. The one with the Akatsuki jacket and Sharingan eyes is Itachi. The one with the red eyes and red hair, purple jacket and black pants is Karin. The one with the white hair and a tint of blue hair, a purple sleeveless shirt and gray pants is Suigetsu Hozuki. The one with the orange and spiky hair and black shirt, tan pants, and a purple cloak is Jugo. He kind of has Bipolar Disorder. I'm not sure why, but he does. And at last but most certainly not least... the man with the raven hair, onyx eyes, and some kind of strange mark on his neck... that's Sasuke Uchiha. He and Itachi are brothers." said Naruto.

"So wait… do they have parents?" I asked.

"Yes. However, there's something really odd about Team Hawk. I don't know what, but I find it pretty freaky." said Naruto.

"Freaky? What's so freaky about them?" I questioned.

"Well, since Sasuke and I are close friends, he told me not to tell anyone this, but…" said Naruto as he whispered to me and told me that Sasuke and his family were vampires. It was something… that I didn't want to hear. It was just like those vampire love stories that I saw on TV, and read the books. Now, I was starting to live a vampire story of my own. I was shocked frightened, and couldn't believe the words that I didn't expect to hear coming out of Naruto's lips.

"Are you serious?" I wondered in a whisper.

Naruto then nodded his head.

"I don't believe you. Sasuke can't be…" I said as I was almost about to say the word "vampire", until I heard a voice say…

"Can't be what?"

I then slowly turned my head to face whoever was behind me, and that's when I saw… a pair of cold, raven eyes… staring back at mine. He had raven hair and bangs, a white long-sleeved open shirt which showed his torso. He also wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway to his stomach all the way up to his knees. He also wore a purple rope belt, tied around his waist while tied in a bow. I immediately knew… that this was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sakura… we need to talk." said Sasuke.

I was really shocked at how he knew my name. Seriously! How in the world did Sasuke know my name, and of who I was?

"Here? In class?" asked Naruto.

"No, Naruto. I need to talk to her… alone." said Sasuke.

"O... K…" said Naruto who was unsure of why Sasuke would bring me somewhere for us to be alone.

Sasuke then grabbed my hand, and disappeared in a flock of bats.

"What was that all about? Why did Sasuke-san take Sakura with him?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know." said Naruto.

_"Sakura-chan… be careful."_ thought Naruto, worried if I would return alive or not.

_Meanwhile, with Sasuke and Sakura…_

After Sasuke disappeared with me, we ended up in the shade at the nuclear area of the school.

"Sasuke… what is this place?" I asked walking a few feet away from Sasuke, and looked carefully at my surroundings.

"The nuclear. It's an area full of grass." he replied as I turned around to look at him, and asked:

"So then… why did you bring me here?"

"Hmph." said Sasuke.

Without saying a word, Sasuke grabbed my left hand, pushed my back to the tree… and that's when I started to see… a pair of cold red eyes staring back at mine. I couldn't tell if it was the same Sasuke I met just a few minutes ago. But I knew it was him, because of his appearance.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" I asked, worried of what was happening, as his face got closer to mine.

"Sakura… why is it… that you smell like a human?" asked Sasuke.

"Why on earth are you asking me that?" I asked as I widened my eyes in shock.

"I just want to know… if you're a human or not. If you're not a human, then I will turn you into a vampire." said Sasuke.

"I am a human! Why do you want to know if I'm a human or not, huh?" I asked, angrily.

"I… I just wanted to smell you." said Sasuke.

"Smell me? Why, what do I smell like, an animal?" I asked. I was really insulted at why he was asking me these questions about my "human race."

"I don't like your scent." said Sasuke.

I then widened my eyes in shock once more as I asked:

"Why?"

"I'm not used to smelling humans like you. If you were a vampire, that would be different. But since you're a human, I could kill you, or let you live and not tell anyone about this." said Sasuke.

"Why… why can't I tell anyone? I mean… I know about your vampire secret, Sasuke. Even Naruto knows about it." I said. He then glared at me, and asked:

"So… Naruto told you about my vampire secret, huh?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Well, now, I'll have to end up killing both of you!" cried Sasuke as he did an evil smile, grabbed me, and pushed me to the ground. He then landed on top of me.

Now I was REALLY scared. My heart started beating very fast… sweat started pouring on my face… and tears of fear flooded my eyes. Fangs appeared on Sasuke's teeth as he was about to bite my neck. I then shut my eyes… fearing that this would be my last minutes on Earth. I then remembered Naruto's face.

_"Naruto… I'm… sorry…"_I thought.

Suddenly, two voices said:

"Sasuke, that's enough!"

"Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke's red eyes then went back to their natural onyx color. I then opened my eyes, and I saw Naruto standing over my body. He then grabbed my hands as I stood up.

"Naruto!" I cried as I began to sob while hugging him. I was terrified at what Sasuke was going to do to me.

"Shh. It's alright, Sakura. I'm here." said Naruto.

I then turned around to see where the other voice was coming from that said Sasuke's name. There, I saw Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother standing next to Sasuke.

"What were you doing with Sakura?" asked Itachi.

"Wait… how do you know my name?" I asked, surprised at how he knew my name.

"You're the new student here at Konoha Gakuen, are you not?" asked Itachi as he looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, don't you have anything to say to Sakura?" asked Itachi.

Instead of speaking, he glared at me, and walked away.

_"Naruto… Sakura… if ever you tell anyone about my vampire secret… I'll have no choice but to kill the both of you… I will."_thought Sasuke as Itachi followed closely behind him.

"Come on, Sakura-chan. Let's go back to class." said Naruto as he held onto my hand, and was going to escort me back to class.

"Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto as he noticed that I began to watch Sasuke and Itachi continuing to walk away from me until they disappeared in a flock of bats, just like how Sasuke and I disappeared in a flock of bats.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" asked Naruto.

I then snapped out of my trance, and turned around to face him.

"Oh, it's nothing, Naruto." I lied with a fake smile.

"Okay. Well come on, let's go back to class." said Naruto with a smile as I nodded my head and went back to class with him, hand-in-hand.

_Later that night…_

I was at home, laying in bed, staring at the ceiling while remembering my conversation with my mother, Tsunade.

_Earlier that day (flashback…)_

_My mother opened the front door to our house as she and I went inside._

_"So Sakura, how was your day?" asked my mother._

_Memories of my meeting with Sasuke flashed through my mind._

_"Sakura?" asked my mother as I snapped out of my trance._

_"Huh? Sorry, did you say something, Mother?" I asked._

_"Sakura, are you feeling alright?" asked my mother._

_"I'm fine." I lied._

_"No… no you're not. You've been spaced out since we were on our way home. Would you mind telling me what happened at school?" asked my mother as she and I sat on the couch._

_"Well… I met this boy. His name was Sasuke Uchiha." I replied._

_"Ooh. Is he hot?" questioned my mother as my face turned red in embarrassment._

_"Well, he doesn't look that hot to me." I said._

_"So tell me… what's he like?" asked my mother._

_"Well... I'd rather not tell you." I said._

_"Why not?" asked my mother._

_"It's… kind of personal." I said._

_"Sakura, usually you always tell me everything. All I want to know is what Sasuke's personality is like." said my mother._

_"He's… kind of… an okay guy." I said._

_"Is that it? Or is there more?" asked my mother._

_"Well, there is more about him… but I'd rather not explain it." said Sakura._

_"Oh. Is that so?" asked my mother._

_"Mom, please… I don't want to talk about him. I'm tired." I said as I went to bed._

_"What's with that girl?" wondered my mother in thought._

_End of flashback…_

I then shook my head, wanting to get Sasuke out of my mind. But I couldn't. I then thought to myself that if I would go to sleep, everything would be ok by tomorrow. So I shut my eyes… and fell asleep. However, I had a nightmare.

_In Sakura's nightmare…_

_I remember running home from school. As the sky began to darken, I then noticed that it was getting really late._

_As I continued running home, I felt a hand cover my mouth as I did a quiet yelp. As I turned around to face the person who grabbed me, I couldn't believe who was standing right in front of me… Sasuke… Uchiha… the same boy who tried to bite my neck from earlier today._

_"Sasuke? What... what are you doing here?" I asked, frightened as he put a finger to my lips, and said:_

_"Shh… they won't be able to hear you now, Sakura."_

_"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked as Sasuke began to smirk evilly at me._

_Before I knew what was going to happen, Sasuke was about to let me fall on the ground until he caught me as he sat on his knees with my head in his hands. It was then that I noticed those red eyes again._

_As I widened my eyes, Sasukes face came closer to mine as he bit my neck which made me pass out._

_After I lost consciousness, I could've sworn I felt Sasuke lick the blood off of my neck. He then whispered in my ear:_

_"I like your blood… it's so… tasty." as he began to kiss me while I was still unconscious. After that, I slowly opened my eyes, and was shocked that his lips were on mine, and that he was kissing me! Me, Sakura Haruno, a 19-year-old-girl being kissed by a male vampire like Sasuke Uchiha! I then began to panic as I did muffled screams._

_"Sa… su… ke…" I thought to myself as I grabbed his hair. I had no choice but to give in to his kiss._

_Then, all of a sudden, I could've sworn that I saw Orochimaru standing at the entrance to the alleyway that Sasuke and I were in._

_Orochimaru then smirked evilly, and thought:_

_"That's right, Sasuke. Make her feel the pain… soon… she will belong to our vampire family."_

_After Sasuke stopped kissing me, the Curse Mark began to appear on my neck. He then stood up looked at me one last time as my eyes began to slowly open and close 3 times… until they finally shut._

_"Sasuke… come… we're leaving." said Orochimaru as he and Sasuke left my body on the alleyway._

_People said I died there. Or did I…?_

_End of Sakura's nightmare…_

I then woke up, and began to pant with cold sweat pouring on my face. My mother then came in my room, and asked:

"Sakura? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mother. I just had a bad dream." I lied. I didn't want to tell my mom about Sasuke being a vampire, and my encounter with him.

"Sakura, we need to talk." said my mother as I gulped.

"We do?" I questioned as my mother sat on my bed.

"Yes. I'm worried about your behavior. You haven't said a word to me the whole drive home. It's as if… you might be hiding something." said my mother.

I then decided as it was time for me to talk about Sasuke Uchiha, the male vampire I met in school earlier that day.

"Mom, can I go to a different school?" I asked.

"Why?" asked my mother as if she was shocked.

"Well… it's about Sasuke." I said.

"What about him?" my mother questioned.

"Well… he'll kill me if I tell you this." I said as I had this big lump in my throat as if I was about to cry.

"Tell me what, Sakura? What is it?" asked Tsunade.

I then took a deep breath, and said:

"He's a vampire."

"What?" asked my mother who widened her eyes in shock.

"Sakura.. why didn't you tell me this?" asked my mother in disbelief.

"I wanted to tell you. Believe me… I tried." I said as tears began to fall out of my eyes.

"I'm scared of him, Mom… I don't know what to do." I said as I put my hands on my face, and began to cry.

My mother hugged me, and said:

"There there. It's alright, Sakura. I will do my best to protect you from this man. After all, I am the 5th Hokage, aren't I not?"

I then smiled, and said:

"Thank you, Mom."

"You're welcome, Sakura. Now go back to sleep." said my mother as she kissed my head, and left my bedroom after closing the door.

I laid back down on my pillow, and put the blanket over my shoulders.

At first, I wanted to believe my mother… but for some reason… I couldn't get the red eyes of Sasuke Uchiha out of my mind. I then realized… that Sasuke was haunting me… everywhere I would look… I would see him there…

**(Note: When Sakura meant by "red eyes" she's talking about Sasuke's Sharingan. Also, about the "kiss" that SasuSaku shared, they didn't actually kiss. That was just a nightmare that Sakura had. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and stay tuned for Chapter 2 (3) of SasuSaku: Broken.)**


End file.
